Twoja Stara
1. Twoja stara jest emo. 2. Twoja stara słucha Rubika. 3. Twoja stara słucha Tokio Hotel. 4. Twoja stara nie ma kolan. 5. Twoja stara nie ma pleców. 6. Twoja stara świeci w ciemnościach. 7. Twoja stara pierze w rzece. 8. Twoja stara jest dzieckiem neo. 9. Twoja stara jedzie w kanał. 10. Twoja stara występuje w puszczy. 11. Twoja stara nie ma dzieci. 12. Twoja stara spawa szyny. 13. Twoja stara gryzie meble. 14. Twoja stara szczeka na pociągi. 15. Twoja stara goni własny ogon. 16. Twoja stara kupuje w Lidlu. 17. Twoja stara prasuje trawnik czajnikiem. 18. Twoja stara ma mydło w tubce. 19. Twoja stara kopie rowy uszami. 20. Twoja stara łowi w pralce. 21. Twoja stara kupuje chińskie zupki w Biedronce. 22. Twoja stara przemyca ser z Bułgarii. 23. Twoja stara klaszcze czołem. 24. Twoja stara ma dwóch ojców. 25. Twoja stara klaszcze u Rubika. 26. Twoja stara jest na żetony. 27. Twoja stara robi zdjęcia aparatem słuchowym. 28. Twoja stara myśli,że wrestling to walki na serio 29. Twoja stara czyści węgiel. 30. Twoja stara ogląda pornosy do końca, bo myśli, że będzie ślub. 31. Twoja stara pije piwo z Biedronki. 32. Twoja stara pije Pysia. 33. Twoja stara wyjada psu z miski. 34. Twoja stara podmywa się w studni. 35. Twoja stara czyta symultanicznie. 36. Twoja stara programuje w Javie. 37. Twoja stara szyje grubymi nićmi. 38. Twoja stara pierze w Rospudzie. 39. Twoja stara kosi rzepak. 40. Twoja stara śpi w tramwaju. 41. Twoja stara nie ma konta bankowego. 42. Twoja stara jeździ stopem. 43. Twoja stara kradnie dziki. 44. Twoja stara biega w szpilkach. 45. Twoja stara je przez szybę. 46. Twoja stara jest tak gruba, że prasuje ubrania na autostradzie. 47. Twoja stara jest tak gruba, że jak idzie do kina, to dostaje zniżkę grupową. 48. Twoja stara jest tak gruba, że organizują na niej wycieczki wspinaczkowe. 49. Twoja stara jest tak gruba, że zakłada pasek bumerangiem. 50. Twoja stara jest tak gruba, że budzi się strefami. 51. Twoja stara jest tak gruba, że jak chodziła do szkoły, to siedziała obok wszystkich. 52. Twoja stara jest tak gruba, że spada z dwóch stron łóżka jednocześnie. 53. Twoja stara jest tak gruba, że ma własny kod pocztowy. 54. Twoja stara jest tak gruba, że jak czeka na metro, to się wylewa na powierzchnię. 55. Twoja stara jest tak gruba, że jak staje na wadze, to widzi swój numer telefonu 56. Twoja stara jest tak gruba, że maluje paznokcie u lakiernika. 57. Twoja stara jest tak głupia, że chodzi z pilotem do kina. 58. Twoja stara jest tak wielka, że wokół niej krąży mniejsza stara. 59. Twoja stara jest tak stara, że wisi Mojżeszowi pięć zeta. 60. Twoja stara jest tak stara, że stworzenie świata oglądała jedząc popcorn. 61. Twoja stara jest tak stara, że obciągała konia trojańskiego. 62. Twoja stara jest tak brzydka, że nawet w Samoobronie jej nie chcieli. 63. Twoja stara to antykwariat. 64. Twoja stara obsługuje ksero w barze koreańskim. 65. Twoja stara to aneks kuchenny. 66. Twoja stara liże teflon. 67. Twoja stara zjada ryż na surowo. 68. Twoja stara grasuje w dżungli. 69. Twoja stara kradnie „Metro”. 70. Twoja stara musi odejść. 71. Twoja stara szyje dresy, a potem pierze je w Wiśle. 72. Twoja stara ubiera się w Smyku. 73. Twoja stara promuje się na Fotka.pl. 74. Twoja stara programuje PlayStation. 75. Twoja stara słucha gospel. 76. Twoja stara słucha rapu. 77. Twoja stara śpiewa w kościele. 78. Twoja stara jest Pigmejem. 79. Twoja stara kradnie znicze na cmentarzach. 80. Twoja stara nie ma maila. 81. Twoja stara nie zdała z WF-u. 82. Twoja stara nie zdała z WOS'u 83. Twoja stara wącha klej. 84. Twoja stara nie umie gwizdać. 85. Twoja stara kradnie ołówki z Castoramy. 86. Twoja stara zawsze chodzi najarana. 87. Twoja stara nie ma rączek. 88. Twoja stara ma Linuksa. 89. Twoja stara sika na stojąco. 90. Twoja stara wisi w szafie. 91. Twoja stara psika się Axem. 92. Twoja stara to sim. 93. Twoja stara chodzi boso. 94. Twoja stara tańczy u Mandaryny. 95. Twoja stara śpiewa chórki. 96. Twoja stara ma ADHD. 97. Twoja stara to PoK3M0N. 98. Twoją starą sponsoruje Neostrada. 99. Twoja stara jest księdzem. 100. Twoja stara bawi się w Power Rangers. 101. Twoja stara jest motorniczym. 102. Twoja stara skręca meble w Ikei. 103. Twoja stara zgubiła się w kinie. 104. Twoja stara buduje zamki Lego. 105. Twoja stara weszła dwa razy do tej samej rzeki. 106. Twoja stara myszkuje w spiżarni. 107. Twoja stara czai się w piwnicy. 108. Twoja stara siura herę po kablach. 109. Twoja stara kręci z Muchomorkiem. 110. Twoja stara tańczy na lodzie. 111. Twoja stara gasi światło w lodówce. 112. Twoja stara poważnie szkodzi sobie i osobom w jej otoczeniu. 113. Twoja stara zastała Polskę murowaną. 114. Twoja stara jest supportem na Arce Noego. 115. Twoja stara pamięta o śmierci. 116. Twoja stara importuje niedźwiedzie polarne. 117. Twoja stara nie zna hymnu. 118. Twoja stara pali Męskie. 119. Twoja stara przegrała w Jumanji. 120. Twoja stara bierze czternastą lewę. 121. Twoja stara graniczy z cudem. 122. Twoja stara nie ma Mamby. 123. Twoja stara powoduje efekt cieplarniany. 124. Twoja stara skręca długopisy. 125. Twoja stara bawi się w ciamciaramcia. 126. Twoja stara jest rasta. 127. Twoja stara dusi ławki w parku. 128. Twoja stara dzieli przez zero. 129. Twoja stara należy do strefy Schengen. 130. Twoja stara jest odpowiedzialna za wpływ zorzy polarnej na rozmnażanie się pingwinów gołoledzi we fiordach norweskich. 131. Twoja stara to pierwiastek wielomianu. 132. Twoja stara jest w strefie skate off. 133. Twoja stara się garbi. 134. Twoja stara zrywa jabłka na Wybrzeżu Kości Słoniowej. 135. Twoja stara mieszka w rzece. 136. Twoja stara powiewa na maszcie. 137. Twoja stara leci w kulki. 138. Twoja stara mija sie z celem. 139. Twoja stara, ale jara. 140. Twoja stara woli Zozole. 141. Twoja stara kradnie prąd. 142. Twoja stara ma Paszport Polsatu. 143. Twoja stara witała się z gąską. 144. Twoja stara jest krejzolem. 145. Twoja stara przeszła Need for Speed na piechotę. 146. Twoja stara przeszła Simsy. 147. Twoja stara kradnie w Tesco. 148. Twoja stara gra na kodach w pasjansa (Alt+Shift+2). 149. Twoja stara kupowałaby Whiskas. 150. Twoja stara skacze na prostych nogach. 151. Twoja stara ma białe ślady na czarnych ubraniach. 152. Twoja stara wychodzi w pole. 153. MediaMarkt – nie dla twojej starej. 154. Pij mleko, będziesz jak twoja stara. 155. Twoja stara rzuca za trzy z dwutaktu. 156. Twoja stara zepsuła metalową kulkę. 157. Twoja stara zgłosiła spam i naruszenie zasad. 158. Twoja stara nie umie skręcać w lewo. 159. Twoja stara nie zna sie na zegarku elektronicznym. 160. Twoja stara jest tańsza od Lidla. 161. Twoja stara gada z Delmą. 162. Twoja stara kradnie w Lidlu. 163. Twoja stara szuka wody na pustyni. 164. Twoja stara cofa się do przodu. 165. Twoja stara uczy i bawi. 166. Twoja stara pije wodę po pierogach. 167. Twoja stara ma powody do mruczenia. 168. Nie twoja stara, tylko Ketoprom. 169. Twoja stara maluje się w Paincie. 170. Twoja stara ma coś w sobie. 171. Twoja stara pierwsza powiedziała „kopytko”. 172. Twoja stara nie wie, co to ból. 173. Twoja stara jest pusta jak bęben maszyny losującej przed zwolnieniem blokady. 174. Twoja stara śpi w nogach. 175. Twoja stara siedzi na wycieraczce i drapie w drzwi. 176. Twoja stara wygina śmiało ciało. 177. Twoja stara to Jaśko z Samych swoich. 178. Twoja stara klika w pop-upy. 179. Twoja stara robi za bramę na pogrzebach. 180. Twoja stara śpiewa hymn na weselach. 181. Twoja stara staje do hymnu i wnosi sztandar na dźwięk pozytywki. 182. Twoja stara czyta spis treści. 183. Twoja stara smaży śnieg na obiad. 184. Twoja stara wykłada chemię w Biedronce. 185. Twoja stara i znajomi królika. 186. Twoja stara robi pociąg na weselach. 187. Twoja stara jest piątym Żółwiem Ninja. 188. Twoja stara ciągle nie wie, co się stao. 189. Twoja stara wie, jak oni śpiewają. 190. Twoja stara wie, jak zakończyła się Niekończąca się opowieść. 191. Twoja stara wie, jak zakończyła się Moda na sukces. 192. Produkty z Biedronki polecają się dla twojej starej. 193. Twoja stara polowała na Czerwony Październik. 194. Twoja stara pisała maturę korektorem. 195. Twoja stara śpiewa w instrumentalu. 196. Twoja stara czai sie w lesie. 197. Twoja stara to gadająca łyżka w reklamie Biedronki. 198. Dwie twoje stare i spokój. 199. Twoja stara in the fog. 200. Twoja stara wieczorem podchodzi bardziej. 201. Twoja stara chodzi w twoich ciuchach. 202. Twoja stara ma lewo po prawej. 203. Twoja stara daje na Rydzyka. 204. Twoja stara jest dopychaczem w metrze. 205. Twoja stara jest w co piątej Kinder Niespodziance. 206. Twoja stara macha w Familiadzie. 207. Twoja stara kupuje w Żabce. 208. Twoja stara rozkłada wodę na jony. 209. Twoja stara wciąga Nospę. 210. Twoja stara podkłada głos pod odkurzacz Teletubisiów. 211. Co złego, to nie twoja stara. 212. Twoja stara tańczy z wilkami. 213. Twoja stara wie How It's Made. 214. Twoja stara wysyła kody spod nakrętki. 215. Twoja stara gasi pragnienie. 216. Twoja stara zapoznała się z ulotką dołączoną do opakowania. 217. Twoja stara gra na pianinie a capella. 218. Twoja stara dzieli drogę przez czas. 219. Twoja stara jest jasna jak słońce. 220. Twoja stara pamięta test z monetą. 221. Twojej starej źle z oczu patrzy. 222. Twoja stara to ostatni Mohikanin. 223. Twoja stara w trawie puszcza. 224. Twoja stara odpisuje na spam. 225. Twoja stara driftuje zębami po asfalcie. 226. Twoja stara nie boi się plamy na swetrze. 227. Twoja stara pierze w Styksie. 228. Twoja stara pochodzi z Tartaru. 229. Z Twojej starej jest śmietanka, a ze śmietanki - Kiri. 230. Twoja stara nie ubiera się u Prady. 231. Twoja stara myśli, że kolejną liczbą po „10” jest „szukam”. 232. Twoja stara skonsultowała się z farmaceutą. 233. Twoja stara otwiera okno w metrze. 234. Twoja stara używa żalu pod prysznic. 235. Twoja stara zgłębiła tajemnicę poznania. 236. Twoja stara przemyca rowery zza wschodniej granicy. 237. Twoja stara rzuca węgorzami przez Wisłę. 238. Twoja stara jest inspiracją dla Rubika. 239. Twoja stara stawia na Rasiaka. 240. Twoja stara ściąga Kazeę na eMulu. 241. Twoja stara gra w Tibię off-line. 242. Twoja stara blankuje hasła na Wikipedii. 243. Twoja stara uczy się archiwum GG na pamięć. 244. Twoja stara oszukuje na Allegro. 245. Twoja stara wymyśla teksty o twojej starej. 246. Twoja stara obraziła się na prezydenta. 247. Twoja stara ma zablokowane konto na Fotce. 248. Twoja stara nie ma znajomych na naszej-klasie. 249. Twoja stara jest betanką. 250. Twoja stara słucha kredek. 251. Twoja stara ma H5N1. 252. Twoja stara kłóci się z botem. 253. Twoja stara kupiła Linuksa na Allegro. 254. Twoja stara reprezentuje Ziemię w turnieju Mortal Kombat. 255. Twoja stara podkłada głos w autobusie. 256. Twoja stara kupuje po cenach sugerowanych. 257. Twoja stara śpiewa z Don Vasylem. 258. Twoja stara gra na keyboardzie w Papa Dance. 259. Twoja stara śpiewa techno. 260. Twoja stara jest fryzjerem w wojsku. 261. Twoja stara je z paśnika. 262. Twoja stara pije wodę z żelazka. 263. Twoja stara moczy nogi w misce. 264. Twoja stara spała z Jamesem Bondem. 265. Twoja stara ogląda Sylwester z Jedynką. 266. Twoja stara ściga się w workach. 267. Twoja stara jest konsultantką Neostrady. 268. Twoja stara spaliła Rzym. 269. Twoja stara nie zniszczyła pierścienia. 270. Twoja stara rusza z szóstki. 271. Twoja stara zbiera Metal Tazo. 272. Twoja stara ostrzelała wioskę w Afganistanie. 273. Twoja stara rozdaje karty w tysiąca na Kurniku. 274. Twoja stara śpi w pozycji bocznej ustalonej. 275. Twoja stara jeździ windą po lesie. 276. Twoja stara nie pada jak zwykłe baterie. 277. Twoja stara po prostu gotuje. 278. Twoja stara zbacza z kursu. 279. Twoja stara kasuje bilet w taksówce. 280. Twoja stara wlewa wodę do kwasu. 281. Twoja stara nie ma racji bytu. 282. Twoja stara symuluje ADHD. 283. Twoja stara stepuje na polu minowym. 284. Twoja stara podszywa się pod amandę99. 285. Twoja stara odlicza czas na rapidshare.com. 286. Twoja stara rusza z ręcznego. 287. Twoja stara to najsłabsze ogniwo. 288. Twoja stara robi bezpłatne badania cytologiczne. 289. Twoja stara robi kręgi w zbożu. 290. Twojej starej nie jest wszystko jedno. 291. Twoja stara zawsze spada na cztery łapy. 292. Twoja stara wlazła na płotek i mruga. 293. Twoja stara jest zabawna. Do czasu. 294. Twoja stara jest czwartkowym dodatkiem do „Gazety Wyborczej”. 295. Twoja stara PiShhE jAkOś DzIfffNiE. 296. Twoja stara zdobyła uznanie w Małopolsce. 297. Twoja stara myje okna w kopalni. 298. Twoja stara szuka igły w stogu siana. 299. Twoja stara, Boston Maseczjusets. 300. Polakom gratulujemy twojej starej. 301. Twoja stara śpi od brzegu. 302. Twoja stara nie umie grać w wojnę. 303. Twoja stara leczy się piłką lekarską. 304. Twoja stara woła o pomstę do nieba. 305. Twoja stara wysiada we Włoszczowej. 306. Twoja stara piła z Kwaśniewskim. 307. Twoja stara przekracza limit na Megaupload. 308. Twoja stara czesze Wodeckiego. 309. Twoja stara kampuje w Counter-Strike'u. 310. Twoja stara ma 511 MB RAM-u. 311. Twoja stara wciera sobie Kit-Katy. 312. Twoja stara, a może frytki do tego? 313. Twoja stara kręci talerzem w mikrofali. 314. Twoja stara zamiata pustynię. 315. Twoja stara nie dąży do oktetu. 316. Twoja stara chodzi pieszo do McDrive'a. 317. Twoja stara utrzymuje, że Alek to abstynent. 318. Twoja stara wierzy w Santa Clausa. 319. Twoja stara flirtuje z Komorowskim przez telefon. 320. Twoja stara kupiła opaskę magnetyczną dr Lewina. 321. Twoja stara kopie doły i sama w nie wpada. 322. Twoja stara gra w Quake'a na kierownicy. 323. Twoja stara przeszła Quake'a z wyłączonym monitorem. 324. Twoja stara czyta te teksty. 325. Twoja stara steruje smokozordem. 326. Twoja stara myśli w binarnym. 327. Twoja stara kroi ser żółty nożyczkami. 328. Twoja stara oblicza cząsteczki w blenderze. 329. Twoja stara robi liny okrętowe z bananów. 330. Twoja stara HD ready. 331. Twoja stara ma stragan na Allegro. 332. Twoja stara kołysała cię w betoniarce. 333. Twoja stara kampuje w pasjansie. 334. Twoja stara zamyka sesję na CD-RW. 335. Twoja stara zabiła Kaina. 336. Twoja stara przekroczyła Rubikon. 337. Twoją starą zarwał Johnny Bravo. 338. Twoja stara dzwoni na domowy i pyta się gdzie jesteś. 339. Twoja stara nie samym chlebem żyje. 340. Twoja stara chodzi na basen z nogą w gipsie. 341. Twoja stara notuje na kazaniach. 342. Twoja stara lubi to. 343. Twoja stara prasuje przed praniem. 344. Twoja stara leczy się u dr Oetkera. 345. Twoja stara zdawała prawo jazdy na dinozaurach. 346. Twoja stara widzi niebo w Tibii. 347. Twoja stara pamięta jak Burger King był jeszcze księciem. 348. Twoja stara gwiżdże w "Kanikułach". 349. Twoja stara zbiera grzyby w Mario. 350. Twoja stara przeszła Simsy. 351. Twoją starą do pracy wozi Rysiek z Klanu. 352. Twoja stara jest fryzjerem Anny Fotygi. 353. Twoja stara jest ekspedientką na Allegro. 354. Twoja stara gra hejnał mariacki na trójkącie. 355. Twoja stara mieszka w Pensjonacie Pod Różą. 356. Twoja stara przygarnęła kropka. 357. Twoją stara zlapali do Pokeballa. 358. Twoja stara przeszła Painta 3 razy. 359. Twoja stara kiblowała w zerówce. 360. Twoja stara dostała dożywocie za jazde na rowerze bez kasku. 361. Twoja stara gra Włóczykija z Muminków. 362. Twoja stara ogląda Modę na Sukces od pierwszego odcinka. 363. Twoja stara jęczy w Umbrelli 364. Twoja stara była dublerem Lassie w scenach łóżkowych. 365. Twoja stara maluje paznokcie Hammeritem -prosto na rdze 366. Twoja stara wynajmuje pokój w izbie wytrzeźwień. 367. Twoja stara siedzi w więzieniu w Eurobiznesie. 368. Twoja stara projektowała domek Teletubisiów. 369. Twoja stara siedzi na trybunach w fifie. 370. Twoja stara jest tak szalona jak Rysiu z Klanu. 371. Twoja stara ma romans z Papą Smerfem. 372. Twoja stara ma na imię Janusz. 373. Twoja stara gra w sapera przez internet. 374. Twoja stara, jak dorośnie, zostanie owocem Jogobelli. 375. Twoja stara jest przyjaciółką Mariolki i Gabryśki. 376. Twoja stara ściągała na teście ciążowym. 377. Twoja stara wrzuca 5-tke w maluchu. 378. Twoja stara ma pierwszy sezon Mody na Sukces na telefonie. 379. Twoja Stara myje zęby cifem. 380. Twoja stara robi na plantacji budyniu. 381. Twoja stara ma sutki jak wentyle od Jelcza. 382. Twoja stara śpiewa przy goleniu. 383. Twoja stara podbiera chleb gołębiom. 384. Twoja stara ma karnet do Biedronki. 385. Twoja stara układała choreografię Dudkowi. 386. Twoja stara słodzi gorzkie żale. 387. Twoja stara umieszcza ogłoszenia na Tablicy Mendelejewa 388. Twoja stara to nadzieja 389. Twoja stara przeszła Mario w lewo. 390. Twoja stara uderzyła w puchara. 391. Twoja stara pisze hasła w wikipedii. 392. Twoja stara wyżera żelatynę z galaretki. 393. Twoja stara rozkodowała Disney Channel na Cyfrowym Polsacie. 394. Twoja stara pracuje w bankomacie. 395. Twoja stara korzysta z Mobilkinga. 396. Twoja stara robi wjazd bezdomnym na chatę. 397. Twoja stara śpiewa w "You can dance". 398. Twoja stara ma pendrive'a na baterie. 399. Twoja stara sprzedaje konta "Naszej klasy" na Allegro. 400. Twoja stara koła tramwajom pompuje. 401. Twoja stara miesza bigos kolanem. 402. Twoja stara grała główną rolę w Shreku. 403. Twoja stara gra głową w hokeja 404. Twoja stara i 101 Dalmatyńczyków. 405. Twoja stara jest gubernatorem Kamczatki. 406. Twoja stara gra techno na flecie. 407. Twoja stara jest kierowcą autobusu w liniach lotniczych. 408. Twoja stara gra w Call of Duty na kierownicy. 409. Twoja stara rwie rzepę w Familiadzie. 410. Twoja stara ogląda TVN na Polsacie. 411. Twoja stara kapie z kranu. 412. Twoja stara obiera buraki na barszcz biały. 413. Twoja stara przeciąga pasek informacyjny w TVN24. 414. Twoja stara podpowiada ankietowanym w Familiadzie. 415. Twoja stara podciera się Telegazetą. 416. Twoja stara mieszka w Pokeball'u. 417. Twoja stara programuje Google. 418. Twoja stara opala się w cieniu. 419. Twoja stara rozmawia w cztery oczy z cyklopem. 420. Twoja stara je zupę patelnią. 421. Twoja stara jest pełna kaszy i kartofli. 422. Twoja stara – the Freshmaker. 423. Twoja stara podaje piłki tenisistom. 424. Twoja stara szczotkuje w curlingu. 425. Twoja stara układa bile. 426. Twoja stara lata po zakupy hugokopterem. 427. Twoja stara uratowała Hugolinę i dzieci. 428. Twoja stara grała Hagrida bez charakteryzacji. 429. Twoja stara więcej znaczy od chlorowych wybielaczy 430. Twoja stara ma pedalski sweterek 431. Twoja stara płaci za "Metro" 432. Twoja stara układa klocki hamulcowe 433. Twoja stara podbiera chleb gołębiom 434. Twoja stara nakleja znaczki na maile 435. Twoja stara odebrała asa serwisowego 436. Twoja stara wagarowała w niedzielę 437. Twoja stara robi dżinsy na drutach 438. Twoja stara sprawdza obecność na naszej klasie 439. Twoja stara kupiła monitor do laptopa 440. Twoja stara siedzi za samobójstwo 441. Twoja Stara wynosi śmieci z pulpitu 442. Twoja stara jąka się pisząc smsy 443. Twoja stara kozłuje piłką lekarską na plaży 444. Twoja stara słucha pornoli w radiu 445. Twoja stara zamawia taksowkę przez domofon 446. Twoja stara kradnie mięso w warzywniaku 447. Twoja stara ubiera sie w Praktikerze 448. Twoja stara robi pompki na plecach 449. Twojej starej brakuje N. 450. Twoja stara to przechodzeń w GTA San Andreas 451. Zawsze jest pora na twoją starą. 452. Twoja stara zatopiła statek w OGAME. 453. Twoja stara zażywa Ibum. 454. Twoja stara odsłania literki w "Kole Fortuny". 455. Twoja stara nie kupiła marchewki. 456. Twoja stara od Dr Oetkera. 457. Twoja stara nie posiada licencji na zdrowie. 458. Twoja stara tańczy na lodzie. 459. Twoja stara to Jożin z Bażin. 460. Twoja stara – czekoladowa pycha. 461. Twoja stara – siła z gór. 462. Twoja stara przyklapnęła ucho Uszatkowi. 463. Twoja stara sprzedaje Lubelski Full. 464. Przekaż 1% twojej starej na potrzebujących. 465. Twoja stara perfumuje się Rajdem Protection. 466. Twoja stara sama się robi. 467. Twoja stara podlewa kwiaty w Polsacie. 468. Twoja stara stała się niegrzeczna. 469. Twoja stara zbiera etykiety z Kubusia. 470. Twoja stara gra w brazylijskiej telenoweli. 471. Twoja stara zapada w sen zimowy. 472. Twoja stara odlatuje na zimę do ciepłych krajów. 473. Twoja stara wkrótce w kinach. 474. © Copyright by Twoja stara. 475. Twoja stara – poddaj ją próbie. 476. Twoja stara nie ma obywatelstwa żadnego kraju. 477. Twoja stara kradnie chleb z karmników. 478. Twoja stara gra "Wlazł kotek na płotek" na trójkącie. 479. Czas na przerwę, czas na twoją starą. 480. Twoja stara napisała maturę na Paincie. 481. Twoja stara projektuje strony w PowerPoincie. 482. Twoja stara to mistrzyni świata w naciąganiu rajstop stylem "na żabkę". 483. Twoja stara jest mistrzynią w "Kocham Cię, Misiu". 484. Mikołaja nie ma, a twoja stara jest. 485. Twoja stara dmucha w piszczałki organów. 486. Twoja stara i 3 po 3. 487. Twoja stara napisała CV Wingdingsami. 488. Twoja stara jest przykładem uosobienia. 489. Takie rzeczy to tylko o twojej starej. 490. Twoja stara nie ma 200 minut do Plusa i na stacjonarne. 491. Twoja stara jest jak inny operator. 492. Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od twojej starej? 493. Twoja stara napisała Wikipedię. 494. Twoja stara zgłasza problem do Microsoftu. 495. Twoja stara podkłada głos pod Panią Frał. 496. Twoja stara śmieje się z żartów z "Pana Tadeusza". 497. Twoja stara tkwi w szczegółach. 498. Twoja stara to strzyga. 499. Twoja stara ostrzy miecz wiedźminowi. 500. Twoja stara mieszka w domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. 501. Twoja stara nie ma starej. 502. Twoja stara umie poprawnie wpisać kod na rapidshare.com. 503. Twoja stara pieje w Teleranku. 504. Twoja stara szuka Zagubionych. 505. Twoja stara skleja klocki Lego. 506. Twoja stara zatopiła Atlantydę. 507. Twoja stara gra w karty na kodach 508. Twoja stara gra myszką na Play Station. 509. Twoja stara zbiera pod kościołem na wpierdol. 510. Twoja stara kocha TAMTO 511. Twoja stara – takie rzeczy to tylko w Erze. 512. Twoja stara wypala płyty CD w piekarniku 513. Twoja stara wypala płyty DVD w ognisku 514. Twoja stara pisze wirusy na telewizor 515. Twoja stara kseruje ekran monitora 516. Twoja stara ogląda „Modę na sukces” w DOS-ie w trybie tekstowym 517. Twoja stara gra na czas w Sapera. 518. Twoja stara pisze cyfry literami 519. Twoja stara umrze kiedy skończy się Moda na sukces 520. Twoja stara robi catch the clowny w Game Makerze. 521. Twoja stara jadła cookies. 522. Twoja stara skończyła się na Kill'em All. 523. Hokus pokus, czary mary, Twoja stara to Twój stary! 524. Hokus pokus, Golden Armor, Twoja stara to ork warrior! 525. Czary mary, Hokus Pokus, Twoja stara to Ford Focus! 526. Twoja stara kocha Ridge'a 527. Twoja stara gra w Tibię na kalkulatorze 528. Twoja stara ogląda telewizję w pralce. 529. Twoja stara zamawia startery na Orange.pl. 530. Twoja stara przegląda /d/. 531. Twoja stara pali gumę z popychu. 532. Twoja stara pisze kredą w zeszycie. 533. Twoja stara nie ma dzieci. 534. Twoja stara chodzi strzałkami w OGame. 535. Twoja stara programuje Windowsowy Kalkulator. 536. Twoja stara jest sieciakiem. 537. Twoja stara zlizuje litery z monitora. 538. Twoja stara czyści ekran od wewnątrz. 539. Twoja stara ogląda pornosy w telegazecie. 540. Twoja stara kradnie z lumpeksów. 541. Twoja stara obsługuje klawiaturę komputerową przy pomocy telekinezy. 542. Twoja stara ma twardy dysk na kartce. 543. Twoja stara ma SBSMEN w domu. 544. Twoja stara nie zdała do zerówki. 545. Twoja stara jest dyrektorem Hogwartu. 546. Twoja stara spała z Jozinem z Bazin. 547. Twoja stara grała Maluchem w Need For Speed. 548. Twoja stara napisała maturę ołówkiem. 549. Twoja stara jest na baterie. 550. Twoja stara się zacina. 551. Twoja stara się zawiesza. 552. Twoja stara nie rozumie Sapera. 553. Twoja stara poczuła zoom-zoom. 554. Twoja stara nosi skórę z Winampa. 555. Twoja stara tańczy jogę. 556. Twoja stara przeszła TuxRacera na Windowsie. 557. Twoja stara nie ściszy – u siebie jest. 558. Twoja stara kupuje ammo do noża w CS-ie. 559. Twoja stara płaci za Naszą-Klasę. 560. Twoja stara je lody z grilla. 561. Twoja stara kręci globem w Wydarzeniach. 562. Twoja stara może zawierać śladowe ilości orzechów arachidowych. 563. Twoja stara jest źródłem fenyloalaniny. 564. Twoja stara pisze z Rysiem. 565. Twoja stara opala się przy słoneczku z Gadu-Gadu 566. 20% pobiera tutaj Twoja Stara. 567. Twoja stara należy do Czeskiej Marynarki Wojennej. 568. Twoja stara wchodzi w wrony i kraka tak jak one. 569. Twoja stara jest szczęśliwą posiadaczką kompletnej dyskografii zespołu Feel. 570. Twoja stara sprzedaje szczęście. 571. Twoja stara zna instrukcję obsługi tostera na pamięć. 572. Twoja stara szlifuje narty Małyszowi. 573. Twoja stara dzieli na mniejsze i większe połowy. 574. Twoja stara ściąga gify przez torrenty. 575. Twoja stara rozumie teksty Feela. 576. Twoja stara odkręca słoiki pępkiem. 577. Twoja stara jest piątym jeźdźcem apokalipsy. 578. Twoja stara pisze Trojany w paincie. 579. Twoja stara jest taka gruba, że gdy przechodzi koło telewizora, przepada ci odcinek twojego ulubionego serialu. 580. Twoja stara ma tak długi język, że potrafi zakleić list już po wrzuceniu go do skrzynki pocztowej. 581. Twoja stara wygrała wyścigi konne na karuzeli. 582. Twoja stara zamiata pustynię. 583. Pij mleko, będziesz jak Twoja stara. 584. Rubik klaszcze Twoją starą 585. Twoja stara zjada ciastka okiem. 586. Twoja stara goli czoło. 587. Twoja stara nosi prąd w wiaderku. 588. Twoja stara nosi kożuch z mleka. 589. Twoja stara wie ile waży koń trojański. 590. Twoja stara wyjmuje nogi z wody i krzyczy "Grzybowa!". 591. Twoja stara pompuje wodę w Bałtyku. 592. Twoja stara wysyła sygnały IrDA oczami. 593. Twoja stara stroi keyboardy flażoletami. 594. Twoja stara goli nogi plastrami NiQuitin. 595. Twoja stara poluje na smoki. 596. Twoja stara, chcąc się podniecić, czyta instrukcję Fiata Uno. 597. Twoja stara spodziewa się Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji. 598. Twoja stara programuje kalkulatory. 599. Twoja stara wyżera plastikowe choinki z lasu. 600. Po co twoja stara, skoro można kraść? Sam nie wiem... 601. Twoja stara utonęła w Morzu Martwym. 602. Twoja stara przygrała Eurowizje z głuchym gościem. 603. Twoja stara wysyła wiadomości o błędach do Microsoftu. 604. Twoja stara podpisuje się w anonimach. 605. Twoja stara dzwoni do Szkła Kontaktowego. 606. Twoja stara jest tak stara, że pamięta jak Morze Martwe było zaledwie Chore. 607. Twoja stara robiła prawo jazdy na megazordzie. 608. Twoja stara tyra własną starą. 609. Twoja stara płaci przelewem z konta na naszej klasie. 610. Twoja stara straciła nogę grając w sapera. 611. Twoja stara gra w sapera z łopatą. 612. Twoja stara umawia się z przechodniem z San Andreas. 613. Twoja stara nosi imię po ojcu. 614. Twoja stara nosi imię w plecaku. 615. Twoja stara sprzedała cię za metal tazo. 616. Twoja stara studiowała w-f na Harvardzie. 617. Twoja stara nie ma PINu w telefonie. 618. Twoja stara to Zgredek. 619. Twoją starą do chrztu widłami podawali. 620. Twoja stara wyciska z Chuckiem na siłowni. 621. Twoja stara umawia się z Chuckiem. 622. Twoja stara przegrała grę wstępną. 623. Twoja stara czyściła stół Durczokowi. 624. Twoja stara zna Rurka i Wolana. 625. W ZSRR to twoja stara ma z ciebie bekę. 626. Twoja stara prostuje włosy prostownikiem. 627. Twoja stara jeździ Ci po rodzicach. 628. Twoja stara gra w Ping ponga kamieniem 629. Twoja stara lize wegiel 630. Twoja stara jezdzi winda w lesie -Starczy? - zapytał Rafał No własnie, czy starczy? -Tak, starczy. -Nie, ciągle za mało